


Yandere-Kun's Kinktober Special 2018

by YandereKun (orphan_account)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Blade (Movie Series), Hellboy - All Media Types, The Predator (2018), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Drug-Induced Sex, F/F, F/M, First Time, Forced Relationship, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinks, Lesbian Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction, Side Effects, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YandereKun
Summary: My first Kinktober! Let's pop this cherry!.





	1. The List

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. If you're wondering where I've been, I've been stuck in a writer's rut. I started a shit ton of fics and I don't know how to end them. It's a disaster I'm slowly getting through. Expect Kandomere part two in a week or two!  
> Below is the "kink" list I'll be following. Expect something new almost everyday! Most fics will be short, but if I feel inspired I'll make them longer.

01: Abduction Seduction

02: Aliens

03: Amazonian

04: Bare-Backing

05: Biting

06: Bondage

07: Branding

08: Double Penetration

09: Exhibitionism

10: Gerontophilia

11: Graphoerotica

12: Impregnation

13: Intelligence Fetish

14: Medical Play

15: Orgasm Denial

16: Pecattiphilia

17: Rough Sex

18: Sensation Play

19: Sensory Deprivation

20: Sex Toys

21: Spanking

22: Tattoos

23: Texting and Audio

24: Uniform Fetish

25: Vampire

26: Voyeurism

27: Wrestling

28: Dominance

29: Roleplay

30: Spectrophilia

31: Teratophilia


	2. Abduction Seduction with the Joker (DCU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One: Abduction Seduction
> 
> The attraction to someone abducting you with sweetness and gentleness.
> 
> Warnings: Kidnapping, Forced Oral on Reader, Hinted Future Rape/Non-con

     The way _he_ just stood at the edge of your bed in the darkened night frightened you more than anything. Casually, as if nothing could worry him. The infamous Joker. Your enlarged eyes stare into the insane ones ahead of you, wondering what exactly you did to gain his attention.

    “Do- do you need-”

    “(Y/n).” You bite your lip as your name rings out of his mouth. Compared to the way you’ve seen him on T.V. or in photos, his usually tall form hunches over as heavy breaths come from his mouth. There is no smile to be found as the moonlight shows his bared teeth. _I’m gonna die._ Your chest heaves in large breaths as your hands clutch your sheets. Narrow eyes take in your distressed form.

    “Come on, Doll, don't be like that.” The hunched over form crawls up your bed as you choke on each incoming wave of air. “I just wanna take you home and meet my family.” The peaking laugh emits once he finishes his sentence. The unfamiliar cackling sending cold shivers down your spin and warmth twirls in your stomach. A large, white, scarred hand places itself on your cheek as a thumb strokes your lips. “You’re so beautiful.”

    As his thumb catches under your lips, you take your turn to speak.

    “What do you want from me?” Your voice quivers and whispers out your words as you shake in your bed. His opposite hand runs through his green locks.

    “It’ll be alright Doll. Harley ain't gonna get jealous. In fact, she’ll never feel anything again. It’s just you, me and our boys. Doesn't that sound nice?” Tears burn your dry, unblinking eyes as they hesitate to flow down your cheeks. “Come on now!”

    “Bats’ll catch wind of me soon and I can't have him rescue my damsel just yet. We still have all of Devil’s Night to cause some havoc!”

 

    You go willingly, in fear of your demise. Outside your home, there sits a van with three large goons wearing clown masks and holding even bigger guns. Two open the back, allowing you and Joker to get inside. You sit on the floor and hold you knees, expecting to get hit or hurt in your time with the Joker. He seemed like the type to get bored and put a blade in you. I mean, he did it to poor Harley Quinn, his lover. Or, rather, ex-lover by the sounds of it.

    A giggle and suddenly the van doors shut behind you, leaving you alone to the Joker under the poor lighting in the back. You press your knees to your chest as the van takes off while a second engine starts and follows you. A rustling of clothes alerts you to Joker’s movement, but his sudden pulling you into his lap remains unexpected. Lanky arms wrap you as your right cheek settles on his chest. A large nose presses into your hair before taking a breath.

    “You smell like cotton candy! My favorite treat from the circus, all wrapped up for me to have.” The laugh that follows puts a hole in your stomach. You never heard of the Joker being a cannibal, but…

    “Please don't eat me!” The thin arms hold you tighter to him as he bursts out laughing. His rumbling chest rubs against your face and hair.

    “Fine fine fine. Whatever you want doll, but I still need some entertainment for Devil’s Night. A little lust never hurt nobody, right?” Large hands grab your heavy legs and move them to either side of his hips. Your nightgown rises as your panty covered pussy rests against a clothed cock. A crooked smile meets your frantic eyes as a short thrust bounces your body. You squeak as you sit up straight.

    “Wh-what are you doing?” Scarred hands settle on your hips to prevent you from moving.

    “I just want a little sugar.” The hands on your hips tighten and force your hips to glide back and forth over him. “But I gotta sweet tooth Doll.” His hands push your shoulders, causing you to fall back onto the van’s floor with an _oof_ . Quickly, a head slides between your thighs and a tongue over your panties. Yellow tinted green eyes stare down at you from his spot over you. “So I may just eat you _all_ up~ **hahahahahahaha**!”


	3. Aliens with the Yautja (Predator)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The desire to have sex with the extraterrestial.
> 
> Warnings: Rape/Non-con

    Incessant clicking follows you throughout the thick, humid jungle. You dropped your weapon hours ago, yet the damn thing remains hot on your trail. The predator holds no bars back as stomping footsteps run after your smaller form. A  _ whoosh _ , the cool brushing of wind rushing against the back of your neck, and suddenly the alien stands in front of you. You scream and try to turn away, only to slide on the mud of the forest floor. You drop to your hands and knees as the beast remains behind you. You push your ass up, ready to move, when you hear armor clink as something drops.

    You raise up, ready to put a foot down and become an Olympic sprinter, when a clawed hand forces your chest back to the ground. You huff, too scared to move for a moment. You squirm as the opposite hand grips the fabric of your bottoms and rips them away from your body. You scream, even when knowing no one could hear. Suddenly, a blunt, rounded head presses against you.

    “No! Please!” You beg and plead, but nothing comes from the alien. A sudden push and you’re filled with hot alien cock. At least, you assume so as the predator begins thrusting inside you. You grunt, feeling your insides slosh back and forth with the harsh thrusting of the thing behind you. Clicking sounds emit from the alien as four sharp points graze your clothes shoulder.

    A wet appendage, maybe a tongue, presses against the fabric of your shirt, wetting it. You shake your head as the thrusts get harder. You grunt, feeling the head of it’s cock pressing all the right spots inside of you. You move your hands in front of you, to sink your nails into the dirt as two hands follow yours and hold onto them. You scream at the growing knot into your lower stomach, ready to burst from the brutal intensity of the predator.

     It's cock feels so strange. Ribbed features catch on your walls as they try to leave and cause your hole to let out popping noises with each thrust. Strange studs sit at the bottom of the cock, rubbing fiercely against you with each rock of it's cock. Your mouth hangs open with the unfamiliar friction, leaving you wanting more from your violation. You gasp as the wet appendage licks your neck as two sharp points grave your head and the other two brush your shoulder. You remain oblivious to how the creature looks, but damn if it doesn't  _feel_ good. You can barely stand it.

    “I can't, please!” You cry, unsure of the intentions behind your plea. The thrusting keeps its pace before suddenly stopping with one last, hard thrust inside of you. You moan as you spasm around the creature, accepting the warm substance that begins to pump inside of you. A mighty roar leaves the beast that stills within you, alerting you to it’s orgasm. At least you assume with the current conditions.

    It pulls out from within you before picking up your limp, spent body. You even your breathing as cum leaks down your legs. A rumbling, akin to a purr, leaves the alien as it carries you through the forest. You attempt to catch your breath as the beast takes you to an opening filled with human corpses as decoration. You would feel sick, if it weren't for your tiredness. The predator lays you on a nest of leaves and soft Earth. You feel so relaxed and part of your mind screams it’s the ejaculate’s fault.

    A property in it must cause you to relax even when in dire sitiations. You groan and stretch, before relaxing your muscles once more. You just feel so good and calm, you couldn't be bothered. In fact, you feel tired. You yawn and close your eyes on the makeshift bed, ready for whatever the creature plans for you.


	4. Amazonian with Wonder Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The desire to have sexual relations with a larger, stronger woman.
> 
> Warnings: Forced Fingering on Reader, Hinted Future Rape/Non-Con, Kidnapping

    Wonder Woman always admired strength in a woman. Her opinion being the starting point of her obsession. You, an underground boxer with remarkable talent, gained her attention in no time.

    You did what you did for money and nothing less. Respect meant nothing, unless it tied into money. Winning meant nothing, if losing made more. Diana found such an attitude distasteful. You, a young fine warrior, held no honor. Something that can change. That  _ will _ change.

 

    The day you went  **home** started just as any other. The night already settled when you opened your eyes to your shitty apartment and your roommate snoring loudly on the couch with the T.V. blaring. You turn it off before wrapping your hands in bandages. A tactic used to keep the muscles in your hands center, leaving them more protected from injury. While your roommate may be loud, at least they made you a pot of coffee. Fresh and hot, signalling that they came home later than usual. You quickly threw three spoonfuls of sugar and some milk in a cup of coffee.

    You eagerly gulped down the substance, ready to start your night. A tight tank top replaces your move shirtless chest and a pair of sweatpants eagerly slip over your bare legs. You yawn and stretch quickly before throwing on your ratted socks and sneakers. Quickly, you rush out of your apartment to the bridge a mile away. Underneath said bridge ran a river and a single blue door that held a man behind it. Said man required a password.

    “Dingleberry.” Everytime, you snort at the password. Strange, and funny, but unpredictable. The door clicks and opens to allow you within the walls. Thumping music played while two men fought in the ring. A crowd circled around and  screamed in favor of their fighter. Soon, you would step into that ring.

  
  


    Diana found you when she heard of an underground fight club. Illegal and worth a look. Diana held little knowledge about the world outside, so when she entered, she felt genuine surprise. Warriors battling each other? How was this against the law?

    Then, she saw your visage. Beauty and skill combined into one raw power. A sight that Aphrodite would find herself jealous of.

    She visited all your shows after that. Watching and observing how you combine such skill with an elegant flow. Watching, observing,  _ obsessing _ . Then she found out your drive. Money. A warrior fights for glory, not money. There was no sense in you.

    That's alright though. That's why Diana is here. Tonight, she bought you from the leader of this little “club” for quite the penny. After all, what's a criminal organization without a little betrayal added in.

 

    You entered the backroom, ready to talk to your boss about tonight's earnings. However, a young woman awaited you there in a black trench coat. The woman looked foreign with luscious black hair and deep brown eyes.

    “Ah. (Y/n).” You cocked your brow, unsure how the mysterious woman knew your name.

    “Hello… um.” You look around the room, expecting your boss somewhere, hidden in shadow.

    “I am Diana Prince.” You nod your head at her.

    “Right.” An uncomfortable silence settles over you for a moment, before Diana speaks again.

    “I bought you.” You swallow.

    “What?”

    “Mr. Thrasher sold you to me. He has left me here to “test” out the product.” You cock your brow.

    “Listen Lady, if you think I'm your slave-”

    “I believe no such thing. I see you as a warrior that has lost her way. As your lover, I plan to-”

    “No way in Hell am I your lover.” Tamed brows furrow at you.

    “(Y/n), don't be unreasonable. A fine warrior needs guidance. I am willing to help you in exchange for your affection.”

    “I don't need any help and I sure as shit am not being sold off-” You gasp as your back hits the wall and Diana stands in front of you, hands on your shoulders, pressing you against the wall.

    “This isn't you being sold off! This is you being handed over to someone who wishes to guide your hand and love you!” Full lips press against yours as you struggle to release yourself. Diana's hands keep you locked in place and you suddenly don't feel so strong anymore. A hand dives into your sweatpants and you feel finger brush against you. “Let me love you.” Diana whispers as she runs a finger against your clitoris.

   “We don't have to start your training right away. I can  _ reward _ you for all the effort you have put in so far. I see you work for such things. Perhaps sweetening the pot will do you some good in the long run.” A finger drives into your cunt a d you choke on your air.

    “I-I-I don't understand! Please, let me go!” You scream, hoping for help. As the thumping music echoes in the outside halls, your scream drown out in the sound.

    “I know we move fast along this course, but understand it's for the better. Now that you are so close to becoming the perfect warrior, there is no way I can let you fall off course.” A second finger thrusts in and works to stretch your walls wider. The massaging of your walls leaves you panting.

    “I'm not into women!” You screech, but Diana holds no interest in your words.

    “You've never been with a woman before?” Your eyes widen at the creepy, serene smile that crosses the woman's features. He fingers leave your wet pussy.

    “No?” You feel your heart drop as her smile grows bigger.

    “What an honor.” Diana sucks on her drenched fingers as she throws you on your boss's desk. “What an honor to be your first.”

 

    There, in that dingy old office, you had your first lesbian experience. A horrible thing that turned you off from women forever. Not that it mattered. Afterwards, you passed out and Diana took you  **_home_ ** as she calls it. A place you found yourself trapped in, until Diana took you outside to train with her. The only woman, or person in that matter, you ever saw was Diana. From the first day you arrived, to forever in eternity, it would only ever be Diana.


	5. Bare-Backing with Hellboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Intercourse without the use of a condom.
> 
> Warnings: Dubious Consent which morphs into Rape/Non-Con later, Sex Mist, Drug-Induced Sex, Side Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I added warnings for the chapters to alert everyone what was going on within them. Just an extra precaution.
> 
> Also, if you guys want to suggest a character for a certain kink, let me know. I'd be happy to try new characters.

    “Uh… hi.” The stuttered words of the infamous Hellboy leaves you confused, as if the sudden cracking of your office wall and subsequent collapse didn't cause such a feeling anyway. You gently pick up your hand from your keyboard and slowly wave.

    “Hello.” The large man -demon- runs a hand over the back of his neck. Red skin glistens with sweat as black mutton chops and hair hold small drops of the salty liquid. His job must hold physical challenges for him. You get up from your desk and brush the drywall dust that settles on your skirt and blouse from your wall's sudden disappearance. “May I escort you out or…” You hand drifts to your side, gesturing to your office door.

    “Uh, not necessary Miss…” Yellow eyes look down on your smaller form.

    “(L/n). And you must be the one they call Hellboy?” You laugh breathily, showing your discomfort with such an abrupt introduction. He nods.

    “Yeah.” He clears his throat as he looks behind him. “Say, you haven't seen a big ass purple demon flying around have you?” You shake your head.

    “Sorry. I haven't.” He gives a forced smile before looking behind him again.

    “Right. Well, I gotta go find that asshole. You have a good day Miss (L/n) and don't tell anyone what you saw today.” You smile at him.

    “I'd prefer if the public didn't think me crazy.” Hellboy laughs.

    “Bye.” He waves before turning to the large hole in your wall.

    “Goodbye.” You wave again, slowly once more. The demon jumps out of your new window just as your boss enters your office.

    “Miss (L/n)? What the hell happened?” You shrug your shoulders.

    “If I had a clue, I'd tell you.”

  
  


    You sat straight up in your bed, breathing hard from your dream. A wet dream, to be precise. Hands roamed your body as lust seeped into your mind. Wetness trailed between your legs and your body craved release. You wipe the tiredness from your eyes as your opposite hand grabbed your phone. Mindlessly, you find some porn to watch as your hand begins to touch yourself. You groan as pleasure fills your bones.

    Then, all of a sudden, it's too much. You feel overwhelmed with pleasure and ecstasy seems just out of reach.

    “What the fuck?” You cry as your stomach cramps. Red eyes make themselves known to you from the darkness of your closet. Your (e/c) orbs widen in fear as a large, purple skinned demon walks out from your closet. “What the actual fuck?” You whisper as the thing smiles at you with large, yellowed teeth.

    “Ah, fuck me!” Your phone moans as the porn continues to play while the demon approaches your bed.

    “You humans are always so easy.” Sweat trickles down your neck as the demon rips the blanket from your form. You immediately pull your hand out of your underwear and sit up straight.

    “So are you.” A bullet goes through the purple demon's skull as Hellboy stands in your room's doorway. A pink mist explodes from the demon's body and heat settles in your form. Your breath becomes more heavy as the mist fills your lungs and leaves more warmth in your core.

    “Oh, god.” You moan as your body relaxes on the bed. Hellboy's brows furrow, until the mist sinks into his skin. His gun drops to the floor as he shrugs his heavy coat off.

    “So much…  _ heat. _ ” Hellboy's eyes watch your struggling form. “So hot.” Heavy footsteps lead to your bed and you make no movement as it dips under new weight. “I want it.”

    “Ah, harder! Harder!” Your phone groans as large hands settle on you hips. You wear nothing more than your bra, underwear and an oversized t-shirt. A growl escapes Hellboy as his imposing form hovers above you and your panties roughly drag down your legs.

    “Want, no,  _ need. _ Need. Need. Need.” You whimper as a large buckle comes undone. The lust pumping in your loins hurts and you want it gone.

    “Please. Please make the pain stop.” Hellboy takes his cock out of his pants before shoving himself inside your slick coated walls.

    “Need. Need. Need.” A thick cock pushes inside your walls and you sigh as some of the ache fades away.

    “Thank you.” You gasp as a rough pace sets in Hellboy's thrusts. The feeling of being fucked eases your pain, yet, worry settles as you begin to realize your situation.

    Hellboy suffers the effects of the mist just as you do, but the effects don't lighten up after sex begins. In fact, by the way he frantically fucks into you, it's like it gets worse for him. Bruises don't scare you. The fact he's rutting into you without a condom does. While the feel of bare skin massaging your walls feels so much better than cheap plastic, the thought of getting pregnant to a stranger, a stranger who remains a myth and legend to the public, does.

    “Hellboy! You're not wearing a condom!”

    “Need. Need. Need.” Your words go unheeded as the demon keeps you pinned beneath him.

    “Cum in me!” Your phone's continuous play of the porn you chose to watch disgusts you. You wish it would stop. Yet, it continues to play.

    “Yes!” Hellboy cries as he slides balls deep inside of you and releases. You choke on air as semen pumps inside your walls.

    “Oh, God, no.” You whimper as a kiss presses itself into your neck. Yellow eyes look back up to you before Hellboy's vigorous thrusting starts back up again.

    However, by the way you no longer feel pain in your core, you know Hellboy does not remain under the effects of whatever that pink mist was.

    “Hellboy?” You question as pleasure blooms where pain once stayed.

    “Miss (L/n).” He replies, eyes locked onto yours. You swallow.

    “Please, stop.” You press your hands onto large shoulders.

    “I can't.” His thrusts slow as his face turns to a more serious expression.

    “Why not?” Fear blooms in your stomach.

    “You're mine now.” 

    “What?” His thrust become aggressive again, rubbing every dip and curve inside of you. Leaving you breathless and scared.

     “Calm down beloved. Let's embrace eternity, together. Forever.”

    Maybe the mist's effects are more severe than you thought.


	6. Biting with Jared Nomak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sexual attraction to being bitten or biting.
> 
> Warning: Rape/Non-Con, Forced Vampire Turning, Vampire Biting, Pain of Transformation

    Fear pumped into your veins violently as the split mouth rested around your throat and teeth sunk into your neck. The paralyzing dread of death sits in your chest as this thing pulls blood from you. You cry, but stifle any outward noise as to keep your throat still. Movement would only allow the teeth to tear into your flesh more. The being pulls itself from your neck, leaving only a few puncture holes when the burn settles in your neck. You scream, but no noise emits into the busy city that surrounds the alley. Not when a hand covers your mouth.

    The cock that had been forced into your cunt only moments before strains and begins to thrust. You sob openly, letting noise out of your sore throat.

    “Luke Goss. That's my name, you got it? Because of the bite in your throat, you only have me now. Your little friend Blade will kill you on sight with that venom in your blood.” Warm, salty tears trail down onto your cheeks as your fate becomes more bleak than death. A vampire hybrid. Those hybrids that Blade hunts in the night for with that other band of “normal” vampires.

    This man raping you, this is Blade's target.

    “Please.” You hoarsely whisper, begging for any kind of mercy. A slap comes across your face.

    “Don't act like you don't need this! I've seen the way you yearn for Blade. How you want his love, but he ignores you and leaves you to the side. Loneliness eats away at your mind just as mine does. But we don't have to be alone. We  _ won't _ be alone.” You shake your head at the psychopath, despite the sting in your throat.

    His thrusts get rougher as your hips slam back harder into the brick wall of the empty building behind you. While your heart aches for Blade, you understand that a relationship with him remains impossible. Yet, you wouldn't stoop so low as to sleep with his enemy to spite him. Especially one that hates everything so passionately.

    “Ah-” A hand muffles your scream once more as agony burns inside of your veins. The blood of a vampire, the horrifying hybrid crimson, changing your biology into his.

    By the night's end, the bite would completely transform you and you could never see Blade or your family again. You would be stuck with your new brethren and their leader, til eternity do you part.


End file.
